Rebellion of Light
Rebellion of Light is a story that takes place in an alternate universe similar to the Toa Empire alternate universe, and is a part of the Eternity Storyline's War Saga. The events of this story occur between episodes of "The BIONICLE". The Story Chapter 1 Toa Breaker now realized what he was doing: he was traveling between two places. "How did he get into this situation?" some might ask. Here's the story: Breaker had just gotten back to the Toa Merok headquarters to take a break from his last mission. He then noticed Metron working in his chamber and went in, where he accidentally activated an Olmak, the Mask of Dimensional Gates. Now, here he is, traveling through the portal. Well, at least we know it works, thought Breaker. The Toa finally saw the portal's end. On the other end, it opened and out came Breaker perfectly on the ground. Examining his surroundings, he knew exactly where he was. I know this place. It's Matrux Nui. But unless they did some interior decorating, I have no idea why this place is a wasteland of homes. Breaker then decided to keep moving to, hopefully, find some answers. Some Matoran! he thought. Maybe they can help me. "Hey, you! You, the Matoran over there!" he yelled as he walked over to him. And as soon as the Matoran saw him they ran into a random building. He then tried this several other times with some other Matoran and Agori, all with the same result. Breaker was now very confused. Why is everyone afraid of me? I'm a Toa, why aren't they thanking me for saving them so many times? He continued walking until finally he saw someone he might be able to talk to. Yes! he thought. A Toa! Possiblly a Glatorain, but he can still help me! He started running until he stopped. Breaker didn't expect the being to do this. He saw the Toa firing on a Matoran. He could hear what the Toa was saying. "...and THIS is for delivering the protosteel shipment late!" yelled the angry being. He still continued firing. The shots were missing, but he continued anyway. Breaker then decided that he should help the Matoran, and that the Toa had some serious mental issues. He ran up to fight the being. "What were you thinking, attacking Matoran like that!?" asked Breaker. "What do you mean 'What was I thinking!?' I was doing my job!" said the being. "Now I have to...DANG! He got away! Thanks." Breaker was shocked to see that it was ''Kopaka'' who was saying that. Chapter 2 Now Breaker was trapped in a cart. He tried looking around earlier, but their was nothing to look at but the inside of the transport. Kopaka had taken his weapons, Some Matoran put them in another cart, and some other Toa had arrived to help guard Breaker's cell. The cage was made of iron, and... Wait, these bars are made of iron! The Toa had just realised this as he tried using his iron powers on the box. But nothing was happening. Breaker was now very confused, more than ever bofore. Breaker was shocked. "But the cage is made of iron. Why can't I..." "Correction: the cage is made of ''hentrasteel''. An ore sixty times harder than protosteel, and resistant to Toa powers." Breaker calmed himself. He realized that all he could do was sit in the indestructible cart and find out where he was going after they released him. Soon the group arrived at a huge structure. It was a fortress, and it was made entirely out of what he later learned was hentrasteel. Not only that, but it was heavilly armed. Guards at every turn, weapons on all the towers. Breaker was then taken out of the cage and into the fort. Once inside, some other escorts arrived to take the Toa to the thrown room. Once Breaker looked inside, he found something that nearly caused him to faint. The evil ruler was Mata Nui! Of all the people to be an evil dictator, Breaker expected this the least. The part he really least expected was his body. It was made up of Gelu's body armor, Vastus' poison staff (just the blade), Takanuva's Avhokii, and other various weapons and armor pecies. "Wait, if you're Mata Nui, than whose guarding the Matoran Universe?" asked Breaker. "Oh, you mean that old shell?" the former Great Spirit replied. "I ditched it to be here. I had Turaga Tahu guard it, but not before 'helping' him." "Help him?! how does turning him into a Turaga help him?" he yelled. "If you wanted to help, you could have left him as a Toa, or let him be awake!" "I didn't put him to sleep, my servants did." "How?" Mata Nui then told him the story. "Well, you see, he was betraying me, so I took his fire, made him a Turaga, and gave him a Makuta virus. It won't kill him, it'll just keep him knocked out. Anyway, since I didn't have anything to do with him, I put him in the Matoran Universe before it flooded. Then we decided to bury it and put in a doorway." "So what is it used for?" asked Breaker. "Stuff." Mata Nui then grew bored. "Enough of these distractions! Take him to the dungeons! I don't care what happens after." The guards then took him to the dungeon, where he was thrown into a cell, also made of hentrasteel. I'm not getting out of here, he thought "That's what you think." said a voice. "How do you know my thoughts?" asked Breaker. "Because I'm a being who has the power to do so. My name's Teridax, secondary leader of the rebellion." Chapter 3 The next thing Breaker knew he was standing in front of a gaping hole in the wall of his cell and this alternate Teridax standing in front of it. The Makuta had used Light powers to fire a huge blast of energy to create an escape for them. And now they were escaping, but not before fixing the hole. A winged Makuta was with them as well, flying about two feet above the ground and covering their footprints by flapping his wings, causing the sand to cover itself. "So how exactly did Mata Nui become evil, and how did you get locked up?" asked Breaker. The Makuta leader replied, "First, I was never truly locked up. I have the power to escape whenever, and simply choose to leave and return when I feel like it. I have a duty to the rebellion, but also to the law." "Huh?" "If I can get you out, I can get myself out. Normally, it's never that destructive, but sometimes I feel like going all-out. I can leave whenever I wish, and I can return when I feel like returning." "Still, how did Mata Nui go bad?" the Toa once again asked. "Here's a little story. Once upon a time, me and Mata Nui were created. I made stuff, and he rulled over that stuff. I was praised for making the stuff, and he wasn't for being the ruler of that stuff. He then became a tyrant after losing it. And look what that did. The Toa Mata were awakened early, and Mata Nui rules in his huge castle. Spherus Magna was only made one again because he wanted the Glatorian and Agori under his rule. He then buried the huge robot body he controlled by forcing the Matoran and Agori to dig a massive hole, then making a ton of sand to cover it, just to make his 'slaves' suffer even more." "I never thought anybody like Mata Nui would turn so easily," Breaker muttered in shock. "Anyway, I need a Kanohi Olmak. It's the only way..." "To get back to your universe?" finished Teridax. "How did you know?" "I could tell you weren't from around right when you showed up in the fortress. How? I've never seen you before." "Where are we going" the Toa aksed. "The only place we'll be safe: the rebellion's fortress." Teridax answered. "The where?" Breaker asked. "Do you always have to ask questions?" this Teridax complained "I'm just curious." Later they stopped in the middle of nowhere. Breaker and this universe's Teridax were stanidng right in the middle of a huge desert. Nothing in sight but a few rocks, and only one of them was big enough to provide at least a miniscule amount of shade. A voice then sounded out of nowhere, saying, "who knocks at the doors of mankind?" Teridax then answered, "He who has savored the immortals and wishes to taste the mystery of our kind." A pit then appeared beneath them and the beings went down the tunnel before landing on the floor of a cave. It didn't look much different than a normal cave, but there were tons of beings in it. Nuju, Whenua, Gali, Pohatu, Krika, Vamprah, Vastus, Ackar, some Dark Hunters, and some other Makuta, Toa, and Glatorian. They were all in one place: underground, where no one would find them. Breaker was in awe. "Wow. It's even bigger than my base back home. How did you make all this." Teridax answered, "I had some free time. Just don't tell anyone, though. I've worked very hard to make this place look nice." Chapter 4 Breaker then took the opportunity to look around. There were some rooms for the rebels to stay in, labs, a cafeteria, a prison hold, and more. "So what's the huge rebellion plan?" asked Breaker. "We go in, take the castle, and stop Mata Nui." "That's it? That can't be it! You have time to build this but you can't even make a good BATTLE PLAN!?" yelled Breaker. Teridax was now concerned. "Right now, it's only...three-fourths done. There are still some things we havn't fixed yet, and I don't want to go into battle unprepared. We need time to fully finish the plan." "What's the plan. I think I might be able to help." "And what qualifies you to be able to look at a top-secret battle plan?" Breaker then said, "I've learned every strategy from any video game in existence. I think a few of them could help fix the problems." Teridax then thought about it and answered, "Okay, I'll let you help us. But you prabably won't like whoever's in the war room. After a short walk, the duo arrived at the war room. Breaker was then suprised to see Metus (not as a snake), Metrados, Pridak, Malum, and Ahkmou! Some of the regular reality's biggest traitors and villians in one room! Where's Tuyet when you need her? thought Breaker. "...and if we move the men here, they'll be spotted and killed." said Metus "ARE YOU SERIOUS!? These guys are all evil guys! dirty scum!" yelled Breaker "Reformed scum," Pridak corrected. "Calm down!" yelled Teridax. "They might be traitors in your universe, but that's back there. We need them here to help with the invasion of the fortress." "Before I help, I need some air." Breaker said as he left. The Toa left the base and went to a city. He then went into a tavern, where he met Telluris, an Agori of Iron Tribe. There they had an interesting conversation. "So your saying that I do have a purpose here." said Breaker Telluris said, "Sure you do. Why do you think you're here if you don't hava a purpose." Suddenly, they heard a noise outside. "Stay here, I'll be back soon," said Breaker. He went outside and found a Skrall firing on some Agori and Matoran. But this Skrall wasn't normal. He didn't have a helmet and he carried a new kind of Thornax Launcher, Squid Launcher, and a Nynrah Ghostblaster. Obviously he was dangerous. Chapter 5 Breaker decided to engage the thing. He then realized his mistake very soon. The being was looking a Breaker, scanning him. "Name: Unknown. Species: Toa. Element: Iron. Threat level: Major. Appropriate action: Annihilation." The bieng then fired what he called a "Thornax Rifle" at him. Breaker dodged the blast easily, but when he tried to use his Iron powers on this thing, he couldn't. What's going on? Why won't my powers work? he thought. Then it hit him. Is everything in this universe made of that hentrasteel stuff?! ''thought Breaker. The robot (as Breaker had found out) came at him, about to fire all weapons, when a blast of light fired from somewhere. The thing fell about thirty feet away and was knocked out. "It's not as strong as before, but it'll have to do," a stranger said. Breaker turned and saw Takanuva. But he was different as well. He was in his stars form, but he wasn't wearing the Avohkii. Instead he wore a Kanohi Faxon, the Great Mask of Kindred, and only carried one Light Staff. Breaker then held his shock in long enough to ask, "What happened to you?" "Mata Nui happened, that's what. He stole my Avohkii and replaced it with this." Takanuva said as he pointed to his Faxon. "It's horrible, and that's not the only time he's taken a Kanohi." Breaker then remembered Teridax back at the base. He thought he wore a Kraahkan, the Mask of Shadows, but now he thought differently. He then asked "Would Teridax also be one of the ones who had a Kanohi taken?" His companion replied "Yes, he is. It was hung up in Mata Nui's Chamber in the fortress and replaced with a Kanohi Hau, the Mask of Shiel-" "I know what it does." "Just checking." Soon the two Toa arrived at the base. as soon as they were in, Breaker went straight to the war room. Teridax and the others greeted him and as soon as they were acquainted, they began. Breaker was then instantly fixing any problems, saying, "It would be more effective if you moved here," "Try using this to your advantage," and "Stand there and camouflage yourselves." Soon the plan was completed, and the they were ready to fight for victory. The warriors got their weapons, armor and guns that they still had, and left, prepared to die for everyone's freedom. Chapter 6 A few minutes later, the small army had arrived at the fortress, everyone in position. Ackar and Kiina were now engaging with the distraction. Then some of the others would come in and fight their army. What they didn't expect was the enemy's army. On the bad side was Kopaka, The Shadowed One, that robot whom Breaker had just learned was known as Vexok, Lhikan, Nidhiki, Tuyet, Malum, Stronuis, Tarix, Strakk, Norik, Iruini, Matau, Vakama, Hewkii, Nuparu, Kongu, Jaller, and tons of other Toa, Glatorian, and Titans. Vakama had just killed two Dark Hunters, when he got killed by Hydraxon, who had just arrived. Ten Maxilos robots were against Lhikan, Nidhiki, and Tuyet, And the robots were easily destroyed by the three. Hewkii had used his Kanohi Garai on a Toa of Plasma, when a Toa of Gravity arrived and used his powers against Hewkii. Hydraxon killed Lhikan and Tuyet, and was now fighting Nhidiki. The Matoran Balta had killed Toa Jaller, but his victory wasn't celebrated long, for Matua came and killed him. Tuma came out of the fort and was now fighting a Toa Kaita. During all the bloodshed, Breaker, Teridax, and Metus had found a way into Mata Nui's castle. Along the way, they were killing all the guards they saw, camouflaging themselves, and sneaking along the hallways. They had finally arrived at the door of Mata Nui's chamber, and opened the door to find the Great Spirit inside. "So, you finally found the courage to come out of hiding and fight me." he said. Breaker yelled, "Give up! You're outnumbered three to one." "I might be outnumbered, but you're outmatched!" Mata Nui flew foward with his wings. The Toa and Teridax had dodged, but he got Metus and killed him. Breaker watched in horror as the Agori's head flew off and his body fell to the ground. "You're ruling a planet, but you have no consideration for your people!" yelled Breaker. "Somehow you've replaced freedom with fear. You could take an Olmak and go. Start over. Go somewhere people would actually praise you. Where they probably would take you in as their leader and accept that." Mata Nui thought about that. ''Yes. That might work. I could go somwhere else. Somewhere where they would accept me. "Yes." he said. "But before I leave, There's a Toa and Makuta in my fort that need to be annihilated!" He then charged foward, and the true final battle had begun. Chapter 7 Mata Nui slashed at Breaker, who was blocking him as fast as he could. Finally, they reached a stalemate, both warriors desperately trying to keep up. Teridax finally came in during the stalemate and attacked. Mata Nui then kicked him and Breaker away. "I won't stand for this!" yelled Mata Nui. "That makes two of us!" Breaker responded. "This rebellion has gone on long enough! Time to end it and you!" Mata Nui said as he moved. Breaker and Teridax were attacking Mata Nui from both sides, but he was able to block all the attacks. Teridax tried firing, but Mata Nui ducked and the shot hit Breaker. The warrior now laid on the ground, barely concious. "Die," siad Mata Nui, bringing down his sword. Breaker then expected himself to be dead, but instead, a shadow was covering him. Teridax had gotten in his way and was using his staff to block Mata Nui's sword. "Go!" the Makuta yelled. "Go, before it's to late!" Breaker then started running for his life. By the time Mata Nui got out of his chamber, Breaker was only a quarter there. Mata Nui then chased him, followed by Teridax, trying to shoot him. Breaker then finally arrived, only to find Mata Nui in the room. "Looking for this?" asked Mata Nui, holding up an Olmak. "How did you do that!?" Breaker wondered. "Look outside." Breaker then turned his head to see a wood dummy on the ground by this universe's Teridax. He then turned again to fight Mata Nui. This time, he was more ready than ever. They then began the clash again. Breaker tried slashing Mata Nui, but he used the Olmak on his face to transport himself. "You missed," said Mata Nui, his head sticking out of the other end of the portal. The Toa tried again and again, and each time, Mata Nui ducked back inside the portal. Breaker was then kicked in the back and fell over. Mata Nui then held the tip of his blade to Breaker's Kanohi. "This time, you die," the spirit said, raising his sword. Chapter 8 This time Breaker had no way out. The sword came down until finally there was a slash and a splattering of blood. Breaker then opened his eyes and saw a shadow and felt a greenish substance fall on his mask. Teridax had gotten in the way of the sword. Mata Nui tried to remove the sword but couldn't. Teridax's hands were holding it now. "Let go you fool!" he yelled. "Let go of my sword!" "I don't think so." Teridax said. "I don't care if I die. It'll be for freedom." Mata Nui finally yanked the blade out of Teridax. The huge warrior fell backward, and his antidermis oozed out of the shell. This made Breaker very angry. "You'll die for that!" he yelled, charging at Mata Nui. He then unleashed all his skill upon him, slashing with all the force he could apply. Mata Nui was able to block some of them, the others he luckily dodged. "You know it was to happen. The old fool would have died anyway." Mata Nui said. "No! It wasn't to happen, and I will fix it!" Breaker said as he slashed one of Mata Nui's swords in half. He then cut off most of the other arm and part of his left foot. "I won't fall apart before I kill you!" the spirit said. "Yes you will," Breaker replied confidently as he used his Iron powers to rip his armor and wings off. He then ran up to Mata Nui and cut one of his legs off and ripped the Olmak off his face before his foe fell to the ground. Breaker then walked up to his opponent, and raised his sword. "It won't end like this," Mata Nui said. "It doesn't have to," Breaker said as he brought his sword down. The blade then struck the ground with a huge amount of force. Mata Nui then looked next to him and saw that the sword had struck the ground next to his head. "Weak," Mata Nui said. "You're just weak. Why didn't you kill me then and there. Why didn't you take your revenge on Teridax?" "That's not what Toa do," Breaker answered. "We don't just go around killing people we hate." He then saw Teridax was getting up, and he closed the wound the Makuta received with his control over Iron. They then walked out, carrying Mata Nui with them to be arrested. Chapter 9 Now Mata Nui was arrested, anyone that worked for him and still rebeled for their master's freedom were arrested, and the imprisoned that were innocent were released. Now the resistence was able to roam the wasteland free, and they have since become Spherus Magna's new security system. Teridax and some of the other rebels were sitting in chairs while Teridax was standing on a balcony in the Matrux Nui Glatorian Colosseum. "On this day, Mata Nui's evil ways were expelled from our world! We shall begin a new era of love, peace, and prosperity! Today, we rebuild our planet in the paradise the Great Beings wanted!" All the Matoran began cheering for him. Breaker then walked up and said, "And now that all is undone, I now appoint Makuta Teridax as the leader of the new Society of Spherus Magna, an organization dedicated to keeping evil off Spherus Magna for good!" "Me?" Teridax asked. "You're the hero, why don't you appoint yourself as leader?" Breaker then answered, "I'd love to lead a planet into a peaceful era, but my Universe needs me more. You understand, right?" "Yes," Teridax answered back. The two then walked up to receive the praise of the cheering Matoran and Agori. They were very pleased to see them so happy and joyful, the first time in thousands of years. After the ceremony, they went back to Mata Nui's fortress to retrieve the Kanohi Olmak. They then used it to teleport the unoccupied fortress to another universe, hoping they could use it somhow. Afterward, the Olmak was used to open a portal to Breaker's universe. "That's it, right?" he said. "Yes," Breaker said. Breaker then hesitated. Teridax asked, "Why aren't you going?" "I just don't want to. I've grown so accustomed to being with you and everyone else, and I don't want to go now." Teridax walked up to Breaker and put a hand on his shoulder. He said, "Didn't you say yourself 'You're universe needs you more?' Well, if it really needs you, than go." Breaker was happy again. "You're right. My Toa Team needs me. And they need me to stop Metrados. Well, ours, anyway." Teridax smiled. "I know." Breaker then walked up to the portal, waved to Teridax and jumped through. He knew he would want to fight with his old friend again. THE END. Category:Stories